Invisibly Obsessed
by REDVELVET5
Summary: Ghosts, Oijee boards, and psychics. It can never be as simple as it was before. Marion and the gang help Emma with the unwanted spirit who is very strong, and soon, powerful.
1. It told us

**I'm Baaack! Lol I've had this crazy Idea in my head for a very long time, and I think it's time for me to share my thoughts. Here we go... this is around the second season.**

"Class, I expect you's to be on your best behavior, please respect the substitute teacher please, I won't be here tomorrow either since the freshmen field trip is for two days."

"Ms. Tutweiller why do you have to take them to the field trip?" asked Bailey

"Because I volunteered,"

"Why?"

"Because no other teacher would do it, so I—well, I'll explain everything when I come back, okay, the substitute will be coming In two minutes, ok so in the mean time, please stay quiet until then,"

The students nodded,

Emma thanked them, and left the classroom,

"What are they going to study?" Cody asked,

"I think they're supposed to go to this factory," bailey said

"Boring, I think it's time for me to leave,"

"Zack, the substitute will be here any second he'll catch you,"

Zack got up but before he could get to the door, Cody stopped him,

"Zack your going to get in trouble!"

"Fine, but I'm not going to sit here and wait forever," smiled at the thought of a board game he found in his closet days ago,

"how about playing a game while we wait,"

"What do you have in mind Zack?" Bailey asked

"I found this board game, and I've been waiting for the perfect time to play, what do you say?"

"Sounds great, what is it?"

Zack walked to his backpack, and took out the board, it was a oijee board.

"No way Zack, you didn't say it was a oijee board, that thing is spooky! Put it away!"

"Don't be a sissy Cody, it's just a game, come on what do you say?"

"Cody is right Zack, those things can be dangerous," bailey added

"What is it?" Asked London,

"It's a curse, that's what it is, a curse,"

"Oh come on Bailey, I thought you didn't believe in this stuff,"

"I don't, but I also think you shouldn't mess with things that are off the scale,"

"Come on, if you say you don't believe then prove it, let's play,"

Bailey turned to Cody, and Cody nodded,

"Ooh, I want to play too!"

Bailey, Cody, London, and Zack decided to play, some of the other students listened to their music and didn't know what was going on, and the rest decided to sleep.

"If something happens, I'm blaming you Zack!" Cody said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get this started. Remember two fingers on the plate, you got it,"

everyone nodded.

"Alright, let's start."

"Is everybody here?"

The freshmen all nodded.

"Ms. Tutweiller, Tom won't stop bothering me!"

"Tom, would you please leave Lisa alone, or you'll sit next to me during the whole drive to the factory,"

"It's my dream to sit next to you Emma," he said sarcastically

"It's Ms. Tutweiller to you Mr. Tom,"

Emma shook her head in disappointment, _if only they were like my class_ she thought.

" Alright I'll be right back,"

"where you going?" asked Emily

"I'll be in the lobby to make sure they know we're leaving,"

Emma ran as fast as she could, and made it there without tripping.

"Marion, hi, just making sure you know that I have the freshmen, and we'll be leaving,"

"Okay,"

Emma nodded and turned around and started to walk out, until Marion stopped her,

"Wait, Emma."

She turned to him with a look of confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"just be careful okay,"

"We're going to a factory Marion, I promise I'll take good care of so their parents won't be in you hair, okay you can trust me,"

"No I mean, you be careful,"

"Marion, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Just promise me you'll be careful, I don't know why, but I have a feeling about this field trip,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but here, just in case," He took out his lucky handkerchiefs from his back pocket,

"Marion that's your favorite Handkerchief, why would you—,"

"If it was lucky for me, It's lucky for you,"

Emma smiled and hugged him,

"Thanks Marion, I'll give it back when I come back, Ok,'

"It's your Emma,"

"thanks,"

Then Emma finally left.

"She's back!"

She heard the students shout,

"Alright everyone ready?"

"Yeah, since yesterday, you took forever, is it hard to say goodbye to your boyfriend Mr. Moseby!"

The kids laughed

"Mr. Moseby is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend?"

"Then why did he give you his handkerchief,"

"Wha—how did you know that! Were you's spying on me!"

They laughed again

"Look Ms. T, I bet you don't even realize it, so I'll tell you. Mr. Moseby has a crush on you,"

"Emily, look, Mr. Moseby is just trying to be nice, and is worried. That's what friends do,"

"But a friend doesn't look at the other like she's the only one there,"

Emma was confused

"You need to pay more attention. The way he looks at you, is priceless. I think he loves you,"

"Lisa, just sit down and put your seat belt, While we wait for the bus driver to come, I'll take attendance one more time,"

"Okay, Tom?"

"Here,"

"Lisa?"

"here,"

"Emily?"

"here,"

"Julie?"

"here,"

"Andrew?"

"here,"

"Anthony?"

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth raised here hand,

"Selena?"

"Here,"

"Victoria?"

"here,"

"Adam, Evan, Eric, and Jessica!"

"Here," they shouted.

"Okay, then everyone is here, I think I see the bus driver,"

The driver got in, and started the bus.

The bus drove off, and then the journey began...so they thought.

"Come on London, don't be afraid, it's just a game," Zack said

"I know, but who knows how many people touched that plate thingy,"

"Come, on nothing will happen to you I promise,"

"Fine!"

Then they all put their two fingers on the plate,

"so what should we ask it?" Asked Zack

"I don't know, you got us into this, so you start!" answered Cody

"Fine I will! Okay, Oijee, Will Cody ever find true love?"

"Hey!"

"What?"

Then they felt a vibration on the plate.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" Bailey asked

And they all nodded

"Okay, maybe we shou—,"

Then the plate started to move

"Okay, E-M-M-A,"

"What does that spell?"

"London, it's a name, It says Emma," Bailey rolled her eyes

"Who's Emma?"

"Okay, let's ask the board. Is it Emma Tutweiller?"

The plate move to the yes box,

"What's going on with Ms. Tutweiller?"

'E-M-M-A' it spelled again

"Okay, what's going on with Emma?"

'E-M-M-A' it spelled again, but this time, the plate move faster,

"What's wrong!"

It looked like something was fighting for the plate, and it took a while for it to spell anything, then it started spelling Emma's name over and over again, then it finally stopped.

"Wow, that was spooky!"

Then they noticed the plate moving again,

This time it spelled

'D-A-N-G-E-R'

"Emma's in danger?"

Then the plate moved to the yes box. They gasped. And all of a sudden, the board game threw itself across the room.

"What was that all about?" Asked Bailey,

"Zack that's not funny! This was obviously a prank to scare us!"

They all turned to Zack, angered, but what they saw, was something they didn't expect. Zack was stiff cold, and his mouth was wide open. Then they knew, that this was Certainly not a joke.

They were scared, and when the substitute finally came, they hid the game, went to their seats, and pretended like nothing happened. Until after school.

The bus stopped in an abandoned place, yet no one really paid attention to the view, as they got off. But once they did, they now realized where they were...not in the right place.

"Are we taking a break?" Asked Lisa

"I don't know, let me ask the bus driver," said Emma

She got inside the bus and realized the bus driver was gone. And so were the keys.

"Oh no!"

"what's going on Ms. T?"

"Don't worry about it Victoria, just wait outside with the others,"

"Okay,"

"So Vicky, what happened?"

"Ms. T told me to wait here,"

"So, while Ms. T is in there, why don't we go in the abandon factory and go have a look see. What do you say?" Asked Andrew. Tom agreed

"What do you say Lisa, want to join us?"

"No way, We're gonna get in trouble,"

"What are you, a sissy?"

"Don't call me a sissy Tom, I just don't think it's a good Idea."

"Chicken!"

"I'm not a Chicken!"

All of a sudden the two boys started doing a Chicken noise.

"Stop it, I'm not a chicken, and I'll prove it, I'll go with you two trolls, and prove that I'm no chicken!"

The rest of the students didn't realize what they were doing, until they realized they were gone.

**If it's not perfect, oh well, I guess I need more practice. Anyway Chapter 2 will be up soon. ;) Thanks for reading!**


	2. This is what happened

**Chapter 2 is here...Here we go.**

"Am I going crazy!"

"Bailey, your not going crazy,"

"No, but maybe we're all going crazy!"

"Zack! Your not helping!"

"Look, we all saw what happened, and thank God nobody else saw it,"

"What do you mean? Then we have no witnesses, we have no proof, nothing!"

"Why was the plate moving by itself?" London asked

"London, just sit down, and enjoy coloring your coloring book,"

"Yay!"

"Zack I think you should take London somewhere else,"

"why me!"

"Because, Bailey and I need to figure out some things!,"

"Fine!"

Zack took London and off they went.

"What do we do?" asked Cody

"I don't know Cody, but we have to do something, that's for sure, we should probably tell Mr. Moseby,"

"No way Bailey! He won't believe us, and we don't have proof!"

"It doesn't matter, If it's about someone he loves, he'll want to believe it,"

"Ok, but we have to tell him together, the whole gang, and show him that this is not a game."

Cody spots Zack walking towards them,

"Where's London? I told you to get her away from here,"

"I locked her in a closet," Cody rolled his eyes

"Zack, we have to tell Mr. Moseby about what happened,"

"Why? he won't believe us, and you know it,"

"Zack please, listen to your brother! And why did you put London in a closet?"

"She was scared so I told her to hide so the monster won't get her. It bought us time. She was about to tell someone what happened."

"That's a good idea, we should take Mr. Moseby there, to show him how scared London is, that way he'll believe, he has to."

"Come on then, let's go!"

The kids ran as fast as they could to the lobby, where they saw Mr. Moseby moving papers and putting them in a separate pile. He looked like he was distracted.

"Mr. Moseby, we need to tell you something!"

"What? I'm busy! Now go do something!"

"It's about Ms. Tutweiller,"

This time, the kids got his attention.

"What's wrong?"

"During class, we were waiting for the substitute, but he took really long, so we got bored, and Zack had this game, and he wanted us to play, we agreed, but we didn't know that it was a oijee board, but we played anyway."

"What does this have to do with Emma,"

"We're getting there! Anyway, we felt this vibration on the plate, and we got scared, then it started spelling a name, and it spelled Emma. So we asked if it was Emma Tutweiller, and it said yes, then it repeatedly spelled her name faster and faster, and then it stopped and spelled Danger. We asked if Emma is in danger, and it said yes. Then it threw itself across the room!"

"I don't believe this, this prank was obviously done by you Zack,"

"If you don't believe us, then London will tell you, she's in the closet, come on we'll show you,"

Mr. Moseby decided to listen to them for once, and when they arrived to the closet, they opened the door, and saw London hiding under an opened latter,

"London, what's wrong?"

"The Board was talking and it said scary stuff, it's gonna get me!"

"No London, it's not going to get you, I promise. Why did you's have to get her into this?"

"See, Mr. Moseby, we're telling the truth, right London!"

London nodded, still shaking.

"Ok, I believe you's, but only because I had a bad feeling about Emma going to the field trip,"

"You had a bad feeling, and you didn't stop her from going?"

"No, she wouldn't listen to me anyway, so what's the point. I gave her my lucky hanky."

"Wow, that will make a huge difference, thanks Mr. Moseby, we don't have to worry anymore," Bailey said sarcastically.

Marion rolled his eyes,

"what are we gonna do?" asked Zack

"Call her Mr. Moseby!"

"London, I can't call her, I might scare her."

"Then don't tell her anything, just ask her if she's ok," added Cody.

"Ok, but It wasn't my idea to call her, just in case she asks," The kids rolled their eyes at him.

"I can't get a signal,"

"Try again Ms. Tutweiller, try lifting it higher, it always works,"

"I can't, it's not working,"

"Where's the bus driver? I want to go already, it's boring,"

All the students looked at Emma

"I don't know,"

"Wait, What?"

"What do you mean you don't know,"

"Take the keys, forget the driver, Ms. T you can drive us to the boat right?"

Emma tried to look away,

"where are the keys?"

"I don't know ok, the driver probably took them with him, and no, I don't know where he went!"

"Oh, no! We're stuck here?"

Emma nodded, she looked at her students, and noticed something odd,

"Where's Tom?"

The students shrugged.

"Tom? Where are you? Lisa? Andrew? Where did they go?"

"I don't know, maybe they—,"

"Please tell me they didn't go in the factory,"

Then all of a sudden, they heard screaming in the factory,

"What was that?" asked Emily

"I think it was Tom, Lisa and Andrew,"

"Liz, they're probably just trying to scare us,"

"They are so in trouble,"

"Class, come on and follow me, help me find them, and after this, we'll look for help,"

They decided to go in. The Factory was nothing anymore, it was ruined, and rusty.

"Wow, look at the elevator!"

They spotted an elevator hanging from a thick wire, underneath, the floor was weak, and was missing some tiles.

"Wow, if that fell, that thing will go down fast. How many floors are there down there."

"Weird, this isn't even a third floor. The basement must be really deep,"

"Kids be careful, if you take even one step, the floor looks like it hasn't been stepped on for quite a while. I think you's should wait outside,"

"Um, I don't think you'll be able to find them on your own,"

"She's not answering, she probably left her phone somewhere, or there's no signal."

"Mr. Moseby?"

"Yes?"

"I hope she's okay,"

"I hope so too,"

**Sorry it's short, but the next Chapter will be coming soon, I promise. ;) Thanks for the reviews. Lol I love it when I get reviews. ;) **

**Thanks for Reading.**


	3. One By One

**Warning, it has violence and many written images that are gruesome... you've been warned.**

"Hey!"

"Jessica!"

"I saw something, I think it was Andrew!"

"I knew it, he's trying to scare us!"

"Shh! Kids please be quiet!"

And they walked deeper,

"Ahh!"

"Julie why did you scream?"

"I almost fell. I stepped on something liquid!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know, it's to dark to tell,"

Julie and Adam were behind the group, and they hadn't noticed the group left minutes ago. The two were busy finding out what Julie slipped on.

"Do you have a flashlight?"

"Yeah I think I have one." Adam took out his keys, and later found a small blue flashlight.

"You use it as a key chain?"

"Hey, it can come in handy, that's what my father always say."

"yeah, I'll thank your father one day,"

"is that supposed to be sarcastic?"

"Just shut up and turn on the flashlight, I want to see what I stepped on,"

Adam turned the light on, and realized what Julie had stepped on, it was fresh blood.

"Adam, Please tell me that's kool-aid!"

"kool-aid is not thick!" and both screamed, and ran.

"Ms. Tutweiller? I think we lost Julie and Adam!"

Then all of a sudden the missing two ran to them, and when they do, Adam trips over something.

"Ms. Tutweiller!" Julie was out of breath,

"We have to leave! We found blood! Fresh Blood!"

"What?"

Adam got up, and picked up the object. It was a bracelet that was now covered with blood.

"This was Lisa's!"

"Drop it, it has blood!"

"Ms. T, somebody killed them!"

"What if the killer is still here!"

They hear a a noise, and some screeching. The random noise had distracted them, which was enough to take two new victims. Adam and Julie both felt someone covering their mouths, and being dragged away before they can scream through the hands of the mysterious murderer.

"Adam? Julie?"

"Ms. T They're gone too!"

"Forget about them Ms. T, let's go before any of us go missing too!"

Emma looks down, and realized Eric was right.

"Let's go then, and whatever you do, don't stop running!"

"Where do we go? We went farther, this place is huge!"

The group stopped to think. They were to busy finding the three, they didn't have the patience to remember where the exit was,

"I don't know. Maybe there's another exit."

"Does anybody know the way back?"

Emma looks at her left over students. They all weren't ashamed of crying, because they were scared.

"We're going to get out of here, okay,"

Victoria knew she would never see daylight again, when she saw a shadow coming towards them.

"I see something, it's coming for us!"

A flying object flew across the room and hit Selena in the face, causing her to fall to the ground, and hit her head hard.

"Selena!"

Emma ran to the stiff body and checked her pulse. She didn't feel a beat.

"She's...she's...gone,"

"we have to get out of here, fast!"

The students cried.

"we can't leave her here!"

"What are we supposed to do with her Evan! She's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it. Just leave her here," screamed Elizabeth.

"Evan, she's right. We need to get out," Emma said with her hands shaking with fear.

Evan nodded.

"What floor is it?"

"I think we're in the seventh floor,"

"We have to find the stairs! I want to get out of here, I can't stay here much longer, and let him watch us scream with fear!"

"Liz calm down!"

"How can I calm down Anthony! I'm scared, and we're stuck here, being hunted and killed like animals, I don't know about you's but I'm getting out of here!"

"Liz NO!"

It was to late, she ran and ran. Until they couldn't see her anymore.

"We have to stick together! No matter what! Ok?"

The six students, who were now shaking with fear, nodded.

Then they hear a scream. It was Liz. Her scream was cut of, and they knew, Elizabeth's heart was not beating.

They felt a cold presence, that gave them the chills. Emily and Victoria were both crying, and both wished they were at home, with their families.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to my parents."

"I haven't seen them since the first day of school,"

"The last thing I said to my mom was 'I hate you' and now, I will never see her again!"

"Emily don't talk that way! All of you, we're going to get out of here, Okay, we just need to stick together, okay? Now let's keep going, before something happens."

"Mr. Moseby, I think you should call the police,"

"Cody, what do you want me to say to them, that I have a bad feeling about this, and that they should check on them?"

Then all of a sudden, a phone was ringing on Mr. Moseby's desk. He walks over to it, and answers.

"Hello?"

"Yes, are you Mr. Marion Moseby?"

"Yes, How can I help you?"

"This is the History of the Maps Factory. There was to be a field trip for the Seven Seas high Freshmen?"

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?"

"The first bus arrived about two hours ago, but we had been told there will be two,"

"What do you mean? There are two buses,"

"Well only half of the freshmen are here."

"Who's the teacher that's with the freshmen?" _I hope it's Emma._

"A Mr. Toddlar. Do you want us to call a search party?"

"Yes please!" And hangs up.

"what happened?" Asked Bailey.

"Emma's bus is missing."

"What!"

Marion nodded sadly.

"Mr. Moseby?"

"Carlos, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be the driver for bus #2!"

"I know, someone took my keys and took the bus. Mister, I think the people who were in there were kidnapped!"

Marion angrily yanked the man's collars, and said,

"Why the hell didn't you say this hours before!"

"I was told the field trip was canceled. Please, let me go!"

"Mr. Moseby, let him go!" and he does.

"Be careful, the steps are weak, it can only take very little weight,"

The seven had found the stairs, and realized they had to be careful with every step they take. Victoria and Eric had had enough. And decided to take a break. By the time they decided to keep going, the rest were already off the stairs. And when they realized it, it scared them both, so they ran.

But before they could reach the others, a machine was pushed to the stairs, and kept on falling, crushing both Victoria and Eric.

The group screamed, and Emma had covered her mouth to hold her scream in. she was crying, shaking, and wildly afraid.

"There's five us. There were fourteen, and now, we're five!"

"Guys I feel something!"

"Me Too!"

"I'm Scared."

"Please, Kids calm down, the only way we can survive this, is to stay calm."

"Ahh!" They heard Jessica scream. Then Anthony, and Evan. They were being pulled away by something. Emma and Emily both saw nothing. But it was still pulling them away. Emma had a chance to hold Anthony's hand before it would throw him across the room like Jessica. Emily had Evan. She wasn't strong enough, and Evan let go before it would take both of them. Something had thrown Evan and Jessica, both slammed them like they were balls on dodge ball day. Emma was struggling to help Anthony, the force was strong but she didn't want to give up. Emily ran to help her, and then the pulling stopped.

Then they all knew. It wasn't a man, nor a woman. It was something dead. And it was no Casper the friendly ghost.

And then there were three.

By the time they reached the last stairs, they were full of bruises and they're feet were tired, like they've been running forever, and what's worse, they still were stuck running. They hadn't finished.

"We're almost out, come on!"

Emily and Anthony were tired, and had stopped walking. They hadn't noticed the floor cracking, until it was to late. Before it could take them both, Anthony pushed Emily away. Anthony fell, and had cracked his neck.

"No!"

All of a sudden, Emma and Emily felt a force, or something pull them. Something slammed Emma on the wall, and she screamed. Emily was pulled through the hole of the floor, and was gone.

"Emily!"

It's been hours. Emma had been crying on the last step of the stairs, hugging her knees, and hiding her face from the factory, and wanted to believe she was somewhere else. She had torn clothes, legs covered with dirt, cut's and bruises, and felt she had a big bruise on her left temple. She was scared, ad then remembered something, she still had the handkerchief that Marion had. She held it in her hand tightly, it was the only thing she had left.

She was the last of the fourteen. She decided to keep going, because if she didn't, she would let her students down, who was told that they will soon get out of here. They didn't.

She ran as soon as she saw light come out of two big doors, and realized she had found the exit. She was about to get out, when she heard her name. Where the elevator was. It's still there.

"Help! Please Ms. Tutweiller, don't leave me!" It was Emily!

"I'm coming!"

Emma ran to her, and realized the elevator was shut, but Emily was definitely in there.

"I'm gonna get you out Emily, don't worry!"

She used all her strength to open the doors, and finally they opened, the elevator started to shake, and it tilted. Which caused Emily to slide away from Emma. Emily screamed.

"Come on, reach!"

The elevator was about to fall, and Emma knew this, because she heard a wire snap, and it was not good.

"Emily, your going to have to jump! And hurry, we only have one chance! Come on, you can do this!"

Emily was scared, but she had to do it, it was her only chance. And she jumped. Emma caught her hand, and the elevator fell. By now, Emily was hanging, and Emma promised her she won't let go. She pulled her up.

Emily hugged Emma, and they both ran to the exit.

It was sunset when they got out. They ran to the bus, and slept with Emma still holding the handkerchief. Both fallen into a deep sleep. Right after, the place was full of police sirens, the ambulance, and fire trucks.

**People, this is only the beginning. And more will come. Thanks for reading! ;)**


	4. Lost and Found Deep Sleep

**Hello again my readers, thank you so much for the review. To: Starstruckbygaga thanks for the review. Lol it made my day**

_'On the news.._

_While the 13 students and a teacher are still missing, the police has found nothing, until they come to a stop in an abandoned factory, where they spotted an empty bus. There they find two of the fourteen people. The missing teacher, Emma Tutweiller, and student, Emily Ross. Both in a deep comma, and both seemed to have fought for their lives, when they are examined, and found many cuts and bruises all over their bodies. The police has nothing on the kidnapper, but hope to have the two witnesses awake to find the rest of the freshmen. The FBI are planning to investigate the factory that was closed over 50 years ago.'_

Marion was by her side, the minute she arrived in the S.S Hospital. They decided to let Emma and Emily stay in the S.S hospital because the reporters and the press, won't be able to bother them on a ship. The ship had to stay for as long as they can until they solve the case.

Marion held her hand, it has been two days in the hospital. Emma was lying there pale and dead-like, with a bruise on her left temple, purple ad blue.

"Emma, please come back. I didn't even get to tell you how I feel about you,"

Zack, Cody and Bailey came in with flowers.

"Hey Mr. Moseby," Said Bailey

"Hi," he said, still looking at Emma

"How is she?"

"She's been like this for two days, the doctor said she might not make it,"

Bailey placed the flowers on a table, and walked to chair that faced Marion, she sat down, and Zack and Cody decided to sit with her as well.

"All I could do is wait, I can't even do anything but just wait. I feel helpless." His voice started to crack. Still holding her cold stiff hand.

"I love her, and I will never now how she feel...Felt,"

Then there was a knock on the door. It was the nurse.

"Mr. Moseby?"

"I'm not leaving,"

"I know, but I found something that belongs to you. Ms. Tutweiller had it in her pocket the night they found her."

She handed him the Handkerchief that he gave to Emma.

"I gave it to her before she left. She had it?"

"Yes, when they found her, she was holding it on her hand tightly. They decided to let her keep it, so they put it in her left pocket."

"There's your answer Mr. Moseby, she loves you," Bailey said

The nurse left and Marion decided to give her handkerchief back to her. He place it in her hand that he was holding.

"Mr. Moseby, maybe you should take a break, you look tired, and when was the last time you ate?"

"I'm not tired, and I ate already."

"cheese and crackers with orange juice is not food."

"I—,"

"I'll bring you some food, Mr. Moseby!"

"Zack! He needs rest too!"

"Let him stay with her Bailey. If he wants to stay, he'll stay."

Then they decided to leave him alone with Emma. Bailey came back with some food, a drink, and a blanket. Then decided to leave him.

"Emma, please wake up,"

"Mr. Moseby, her family had come to see her,"

Marion nodded, then Emma's mother and father came in. Emma's mother noticed Marion holding Emma's hand, and smiled

"Are you her boyfriend?" She asked

Marion Smiled,

"I wish," he said

"Do you love her?"

"Mary stop asking him questions! Sorry Mr.?"

"call me Marion, and it's okay,"

"Jim Tutweiller," And they shake hands

"The nurse said you've been here since the start, that's so sweet," Jim rolled his eyes

"sorry about her,"

"It's no problem Mr. Tutweiller,"

"Please, call me Jim,"

"Call me Mary,"

"She looks so helpless, I can't believe she's asleep fighting for her life."

"Do they know what happened?"

"No, so far, the only people who know, are asleep,"

"Emily Ross? What happened to her?"

"She's in another room here. Her family had been here since they found them,"

"I better go and make sure they're ok,"

"Mary, I think you should leave them alone,"

"Jim, they need someone who understands them, my daughter, and they're daughter, I'll be right back I promise,"

After she left, Jim decided to have a talk to the man who obviously loves his daughter.

"When she was little, I would always call her 'The Dreamer' because she would always dream about her future, she wanted to be many things, and she wanted to see everything, and do many things. She loved to dance, and every time I went to her dance recital, she was the one who was glowing, and others noticed it too." He smiled

"Then when it was time for her to make a decision, she said to me, 'Daddy, I want to be a teacher, I love children, and I feel It's my destiny. When she got a job here, she realized it was perfect. She saw the world, and I'm proud of her. She's a very kind woman, unlike her sister. Complete opposite, Emma is caring, full of life and love, while Danielle is selfish, and hateful towards others, Emma has a very special personality."

"That's what I love about her. When she smiles, she lights up the room."

"You love her don't you,"

"Yes sir, I do. Very much."

"I think she loves you too, and you know how I know?"

Marion shook his head,

"She told me she loves her job, and there are many people who are loving too, and she talked about you, 'Mr. Moseby is a very hard worker, and I admire that. He's funny at the same time Daddy' she said. And I smiled. I could see her glowing when she talks about you,"

"Thank you."

"Promise me something, you'll tell her how you feel the minute she wakes up, deal?"

Marion Smiles.

"I promise,"

"Hello, My name is Mary Tutweiller, I'm the mother of Emma Tutweiller," She found the two parents of Emily Ross, both crying for their daughter. In the waiting room.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Stephen, and this is my wife, Sarah," They shook hands

"So how is she?"

"The doctor said she might not make it," And Sarah burst into tears.

"That's what they said about my Emma, but I know they'll both be okay,"

"What if they're not,"

"Emily won't be alone, she'll be walking to heaven with Emma,"

The talk with Emma's parents made Marion's day. And he's glad he met them. It made him feel like Emma was going to be alright. Then finally, Jim convinced Marion to join them to dinner, but before they could leave the room, they heard something, they wished they didn't hear.

The cardiac monitor was beeping dramatically, and Emma's life was now running away from the world. The doctors rushed in, and tried to bring her back. It took five minutes, until they gave up. Marion and Emma's parents waited for the doctor, and finally the doctor came out.

"She's gone. I'm sorry." And they cried. Marion sat down, and covered his face, and cried.

"Doctor!" A nurse ran to the doctor.

"Doctor, she's alive!"

Marion stopped crying and ran to her room, and found the monitor beeping normally again. She's alive.

"Emma?" He whispered.

And she finally opened her eyes.

"Marion?" She blinked a few times, and felt something in her hand. The handkerchief. Marion went to her, and held her hand tightly.

"sweety!"

"Mom, dad?" she said softly. The doctor came in and had some questions.

"Emma, do you remember what happened?"

As soon as the doctor asked her, she started crying, the awful memory had come back.

"Emma, what happened?"

"They started to disappear! All of the them!"

"Who?"

"The kids! And lots of blood. Everywhere. Someone killed them all. One by one!"

"Killed?"

Emma nodded and held Marion's hand tighter.

"I better call the FBI and tell them your awake,"

The doctor left.

Marion wiped Emma's tears, and Emma hugged him. And cried on his shoulders.

"Emma!" he cried

"We thought we lost you!"

"Mom, Dad what are you's doing here?"

"As soon as we heard you were missing, we wanted to help, and when they found you, we decided to come here, to see you."

"You should get some rest sweety," Jim said

Emma nodded.

And she rested.

"I don't think it's a good idea,"

"Bailey, you saw what happened, please don't tell me you still don't believe in ghosts, after what happened!"

"I just don't want to believe it,"

"Believe it Bailey,"

"What if she's a phony?"

"She's not, I heard about her from a friend, and they all said the same thing,"

"Fine! But I'm not a part of this."

After their talk, Marion came running to them.

"Mr. Moseby, I thought you were with Emma?"

"She woke up!"

**Thanks for reading, like I said, this is just the beginning. Feel free to review. ;) Chapter 5 will be up soon. **

**- REDMWNL555**


	5. Maggie Can Feel

**Hello, and welcome to my 5th chapter, people. Thanks for the reviews. Lol Here we go...**

_'On the news,_

_the police has found an incredible amount of blood. Sad to say that there are no survivors...' _

It's been a week since Emma woke up, and she was now able to get out of the S.S Hospital, and walk around the ship, though she still couldn't teach, since Marion said she still needed some resting time. All she could do was walk around the ship, since staying at home was a little lonely, even though all her thirty cats were there. And even lonelier when her parents left.

Although she was back on track, she was completely different. Especially when the FBI kept asking about the day.

"I just want to know, what happened?"

"I don't know what happened!"

"Do you remember how he looks like?"

Emma looked away

"I-I can't remember, but I remember what happened to them,"

"Who?"

"The kids."

"What happened to them?"

"They all started to die! And I couldn't do anything about it, it was awful!" And she started to cry.

"It's been a week now Emma, since the disaster, do you remember anything else?"

"Blood."

"Are you saying their dead?"

"Yes. All of them."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was there, what don't you understand! I saw them die with my own eyes! I need to leave!"

"The door is right in front of you."

Emma got up and left. She ran to her cabin and screamed. _I don't want to remember! _She thought.

**The Sky Deck...**

"My name is Margaret Gratehart, but you may call me Maggie,"

"Are you the psychic Zack called?"

"Yes, and you are Cody, and Bailey?"

"Yeah, I bet Zack told you!"

"Bailey!"

"Whatever. So what do you do?"

"I can feel emotions, it's something I do."

"That's all?"

"I know about the second world."

"Which is?"

"Where the dead. I do cold readings."

"I think I better get Zack,"

Bailey left, and then came back with Zack who was eating half a pizza.

"Oh, she's here already?"

"Zack, can you please throw away the pizza,"

Zack folded the pizza, and shoved it in his mouth.

"So, it's your teacher your worried about. I feel her coming."

Emma came and sat down on a chair with a glass of water in her hand.

"She's in the smoothie bar, am I correct. The red head?"

"What's going on here?"

"Mr. Moseby! You scared us!"

"Oops. What are you's doing? Who are you?"

"Mr. Moseby, this is Margaret Gratehart, she's gonna help us."

"Oh, ok. With what?"

"I feel a strong presence around her. Very dark."

Maggie and the gang, including Mr. Moseby, walked to Emma.

"Emma Tutweiller?"

Emma turned around and saw a woman around her age, with green eyes, and brown hair.

"How do you know my name?"

"I feel anger around you."

"I'm not!" she yelled.

"An evil spirit is attached to you, and it's strong."

"You don't even know me, and your telling me there's something evil around me! How Dare YOU!"

Emma held her glass tighter and tighter, and broke into pieces, and slammed her hand on the table.

Everyone was scared. And had open mouths, when they saw her brake the glass like that. And she was obviously bleeding.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" and she ran off.

"Did you see that! That was awesome!"

"Zack!"

"You don't understand, this is serious. We have to help her before this gets worse."

"Mags, how worse can this get."

"Zack! Sorry about that Margaret,"

"It's alright, Marion. If you want to talk to her, go ahead,"

Marion was surprised, but instead of asking, he just nodded, and ran for Emma.

"What do we have to do?"

"We have to make sure she knows that she's not alone."

"Emma?"

Marion spotted Emma crying, trying to stop her hand from bleeding.

"Here, let me help," Marion took his pocket hanky, and tied it around her hand.

"What is wrong with me? I couldn't even control myself,"

_I don't think this is a good time to tell her how I feel. It's harder than I thought. _Thought Marion

Marion walked to her, and gave her a hug. A shoulder to cry on. Emma rested her head on his shoulder. Then all of a sudden, they hear something break. It was a glass window.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"I don't know,"

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"The spirit must be stronger than I thought. Not only does this spirit feel anger, but many other emotions. Love, jealousy, and hatred."

"Why is that bad?" Asked Cody

"When a ghost feels an emotion, for example, anger, it creates energy. A strong energy, but when there are several emotions, then it can be as strong as the devil. Especially when the spirit collects other souls to make itself stronger."

"I don't get it. What do you mean love?"

"The spirit is attached to Emma because—,"

"It has a crush on Emma!" asked Zack

"No, more like lust."

"Why Jealousy?" Asked Cody

"Mr. Moseby!" said Bailey

"Exactly,"

"Hatred?"

"Towards the ones who are in the way."

"From Ms. Tutweiller?"

"From their 'love',"

"What about collected souls?"

"The field trip, maybe the bus driver was a ghost, and took them to an abandoned factory, to kill them so he can get stronger!"

"How could that be, how could the ghost travel to one place to another. Don't they get stuck or something?"

"not if they've been called through something."

"The oijee board!"

Maggie nodded.

"but why would the ghost warn us?"

"Zack, do you still have the oijee board?"

Zack nodded. He took it out, and gave it to Maggie. She then took her hand in the middle of the board, and closed her eyes.

"It was a warning. But not the same ghost. The ghost that was warning you, was someone who once knew Emma, someone who really loved her. Perhaps her grandmother who past away two months ago."

"but it doesn't make sense, how would the gh—,"

"When you play with a Oijee board, it can contact with more than one spirit. Perhaps the board attracted the evil spirit, after the talk with the good spirit. The good spirit probably felt the energy the other spirit carried, and the emotion it had over Emma, while he was traveling from his lost place, to the Oijee board. The good spirit felt that Emma will be in danger because of the powerful feelings the evil spirit had, thus, can make the world and the spirit world come closer together."

"What does that mean?"

Maggie opens her eyes.

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I can feel what happened. I can't see what's going to happen. But I can tell you this, it's not going to be a smooth road."

**sorry again for the shortness. But don't worry, I have the next chapter, and it will be very unexpected. To tell you the truth, I'm not really happy with this chapter. Lol but it's better than nothing. Right? Hello? Anybody? Lol **

**- REDMWNL555 ;)**


	6. The Beginning On The End

**Look, Chapter 6 is here. Wait I think it erased... wait nope, it didn't, it's still here. Yay! Lol so here it is. Oh and just an FYI, I didn't forget about Emily, she's still in a comma, but she will come later in the chapters. Don't know when though. Lol So here we go...**

It was strange. The cup was on the table, and now, it's on the floor. _Am I going crazy?_ She thought.

It's been like that for days, and it's getting worse.

Through the nights, there were nightmares. Emma Tutweiller running from something, and sometimes, replays the horrible field trip, over and over again. And she wakes up with sweat, and scream. And she cries. Just like she did, when she was was the last one standing in the factory, before she found Emily. A new nightmare came into her sleep, and it was horrible. Because she wasn't able to wake up.

_'Emma!' _

_Emma ran, she didn't know where she was going. It was dark, and the only think that she could feel was the wind, and she decided to follow it. _

_'Please leave me alone!'_

_but it kept calling her name._

_Then it stopped. Another voice called her name, and this time, it was a woman with a soft voice. It sounded like her Grandma. _

"_Grandma! Where are you! Please, I don't want to be alone!'_

"_Emma, sweety wake up! It's just a bad dream. Wake up,' her voice that calmed Emma's heart was fading, and fading. And then, she couldn't hear anything and cried._

_'Grandma!'_

And finally woke up.

"WHY! Why ME!" a glass vase that was on the other side of her bed had lifted itself, and threw itself on the wall, and broke into pieces.

Emma cried even more.

She decided to go the sky deck. Since the news, everybody who saw her, stared. Out of 14 people, only two made it. Their families had come to get their stuff from their cabins, and only half of the freshman are there. Mr. Moseby decided to let go the high school students for safety, but only for 2 weeks. But only some stayed. London, Cody, Zack, and Bailey stayed, because Maggie said they need to help Emma. The ship was almost empty.

"Here's your smoothie Ms."

"Thank you,"

She was sitting alone in a table, she spotted Marion talking to the teachers, she could here them.

'I know that, but I don't understand why it's two weeks, they'll lose two weeks of learning.'

"The parents don't mind, they all thought it was a good idea, besides, you'll be able to E-mail their assignments."

The teachers shook their heads, annoyed of the idea. Seconds later, they realized Emma was listening.

"Emma, how are you doing?" one of the teachers asked. They all walked to where Emma was sitting, and they smiled.

"I-I don't want to say,"

"And you don't have to." Marion said.

"So the kids will be away, what about us?"

"well, we can leave to right?" One of the teachers said to Mr. Moseby.

"Yes, but Emma I think you should stay here. You know why right?"

Emma nodded.

"Yes, but I don't—,"

"Maggie will explain everything to you."

"Who's Maggie?"

"Nobody," Marion turned to the teachers, and made a look, and they understood. 'Leave' is what he said.

When they left, Marion asked Emma if he can sit down next to her, and Emma nodded.

"How are you?"

"Depends."

"Emma, Maggie will fix it, I promise, then everything will be back to normal."

"I just don't get it. I don't understand how all this could happen. I just wish it was me, and not them."

"Don't say that, you have a reason to live,"

"No I don't. They do, they were kids who wanted a future. My future is just plain. They had a beginning, I already had my chance."

"You still have a chance. I know you do. And you didn't waste your life. Look at you, you have your dream job, and best of all, you get to travel at the same time. See knew places."

"And so does the other teachers."

"Yeah but they're here because they had to become teachers, you wanted to. Plus, the other teachers, weren't dancers,"

"That's because they're all men, they can't fit into—,"

Marion Laughed.

"They didn't go on the news to say the weather. You did a lot of things."

"But I'm not married, with no children."

"Me either,"

"But you chose to be alone. I didn't,"

"I regret it Emma. Look, Maggie told me to take you to the Aqua Lounge, I think she has to tell you something. Nobody else will be there but us. Ok?"

Emma nodded.

**The Aqua Lounge**

Zack, Cody, Bailey, London, and Maggie were waiting for her. Finally Emma and Marion came.

"What's going on?"

"We need to talk,"

"Maggie, why are the kids here,"

Maggie turned to the kids, and they frowned.

"Ms. T, it's our fault. We didn't mean too, we didn't know. We're sorry."

"What are you talking about Zack,"

"While we were waiting for the substitute, Zack decided to do something while we wait. He had the Oijee board, and at first we thought it was a bad idea, but since there was nothing else, well, we played."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Emma, they contacted a spirit, and warned them, that you'll be in danger,"

Maggie explained everything to Emma.

"Who's the loved one that passed away?"

"Grandma?"

Maggie nodded.

"She's the one who warned them?"

Maggie nodded again.

"did you have a dream about her?" Yet she already knew what Emma was going to say.

"It was a bad dream. That's what she said."

"I need you to do something. I have an idea."

Maggie handed a small black video camera to Emma,

"Put this where it has a good take where you sleep, and record the whole night. See what happens when you sleep, and we'll see what kind of spirit we're dealing with. With it's actions, we can find out what level it is."

"Why?"

"Emma, trust me,"

"I-I guess." she said

"Ms. T?"

Emma looked away. She didn't want to be angry at them, but she just couldn't stop blaming them. She let a tear drop.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't forgive you's,"

"I can't either." Marion said.

The kids looked at Maggie for help,and Maggie nodded.

"They didn't know."

It was quiet for a while, and Zack was the first to brake the silence.

"Are we gonna talk at all!"

"I think I should go,"

"Emma,"

"Marion it's alright, if she wants to go, she should go. We're done anyway."

But before Emma could leave, some chairs moved towards her, and stopped before It could touch her.

"I'M CURSED!" and ran out.

It was night time, and Emma had set the camera on a corner, where, you can see her sleep. Emma went to her bathroom, and was ready for bed.

She fell into a deep sleep, in her dreams, she felt cold, and then colder. She was struggling to wake up, and felt her body being lifted, and then her body being slammed against the wall, and being dragged into the ceiling. She can hear herself screaming, but still asleep. Her physical self was screaming again, when she was thrown to the floor, and felt something hard between her legs. And threw her back up to the ceiling, and flipped her around again and again. Her eyes opened, and she fell to her bed.

She was awake, she was backed away from the door that was opening, and she grabbed a pillow, and covered her face with it, and screamed as loud as she could. After a few minutes, she realized that she couldn't hear her cats moving, and she finally got up, and ran to the door, and nearly slipped.

Emma called to her cats, and nothing. She turned on the light, and turned around, and saw her poor cats in a pile, all dead. And blood was everywhere, on the wall there were words written in blood, and it said, 'Your Mine.'

Emma Screamed, and tried to run out of her room, but the door wouldn't open.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

She screamed louder and louder, until someone heard her, and called for help. The FBI who were investigating the missing 12 students, came and tried to open the door, and when they did, they saw what had happened. They took Emma out in the sky deck, where it was safe for her, people from their cabins came out to see what happened. Marion of course came since he was the manager.

"What happened!"

"Sir, is there a chance someone might of—,"

"No, we have security guards around the ship day and night."

The police who were called told the people to go to their cabins. Maggie came running with the video camera that Emma had used to video taped. She made sure the video was taped to show for proof.

"It's not a person, it's spirit... for now,"

"What are you talking about?" asked the policeman

Maggie should the video to them, and they all couldn't believe it.

"Emma, he wants to be human."

Marion walked to Emma to comfort her.

"Look Maggie, it's not a good time to tell her these things."

All of a sudden, there was a ring. A phone was ringing, and it was Maggie's. She answered it, and gave the phone to Emma.

"It's him. You have to talk to him."

Emma grabbed the phone, and listened.

"Emma,"

His voice was like thousands of whispers put together, with echoes in the end of his voice. It made Emma shiver.

"What do you want!"

"I want us to be together. Forever, and I had to get rid of your family, just turn around and look out in the sea."

Emma gasped, and dropped the phone, and ran to see the sea. And she screamed. It was her family. They were tied to the boat, and all dead.

"NO!"

She was about to jump to help them, even though she knew. Marion ran to her before she could jump, and she was fighting him, because she wanted to go with them.

Everyone couldn't believe what they saw.

"THEY'RE MY FAMILY!"

Minutes later, they had all the bodies together, and Emma just cried and cried, until she couldn't cry anymore.

"Emma I'm so sorry."

Then she never spoke. Her voice was lost, and it was like her voice left with them. She couldn't talk anymore. She looked just like the dead. Stiff, pale and silent. And that's how she was for the past five days.

"Emma,"

Nothing. She chose to look away.

"The Doctor is here to see you, Emma,"

And still nothing. Marion helped Emma stand up, and took her to the room where the doctor was waiting.

"Hello Emma, Mr. Moseby told me about your condition. How long has it been since she lost her voice?"

"It's been five days,"

"Has she tried to speak at all?"

"Yes, and nothing?"

"It will come back,"

"What exactly happened?"

"Well from all the screams and scares, I guess she couldn't take no more, and her part of the brain that told her to talk, shut down. For now. As I said before, it will come back."

"What about the bruises she has?"

"They'll go away,"

"She's covered with bruises, and your telling me that they'll just go away?"

"Yes, nothings serious, she just has to be more careful. Although before I give her anything, I need to take a test. Come back tomorrow, for the results, Ok,"

Marion nodded

"I heard she's staying with you,"

"Yes, I just can't let her stay another minute by herself."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

Marion nodded.

**Marion's cabin...**

Emma walked to the couch and sat down. Marion sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. And she held it tighter.

Emma tried to talk again, and still nothing. Then Marion had an idea, he ran to a the kitchen and grabbed a marker and a white board, and ran back to the couch, and gave it to Emma, and Emma Smiled.

"You can write anything, and then erase it."

She then took the board and marker, and wrote, 'Why couldn't we have these in the classrooms?' and she smiled. Marion laughed.

"It was Mr. Tipton. Not me." Emma smiled again and she wrote 'I know, I'm just messing with you,"

He laughed again.

"Emma?"

'yes?' she wrote.

"There s something I've been trying to tell you, and I made your father a promise that I will tell you, as soon as you wake up,"

'if your struggling, write it down,' she wrote again, and gave the white board to Marion.

'I love you,' he wrote, but he was still hiding it from Emma,

"Or maybe another time," he said, but it was to late. She took the board and read it. And she smiled. Instead of erasing it, she decided to leave it. And she took his and, gave him a small kiss on the lips. And she mouthed 'I love you too' and Marion smiled.

A few minutes later, they watched a movie. Even though Emma was still heartbroken with her family gone, and she was the only Tutweiller who was living, she had Marion. Their bodies are buried, and they are all together, everyone who knew Emma decided to help pay for their funerals.

When she fell asleep, Marion carried her to her bed, and slept next to her.

It was morning, and Emma was the one to wake up first. While Marion was sleeping, she tried to practice how to speak again, she was so close. Marion woke up, and found her sitting on the couch. She smiled when he sat next to her. And this time she tried again choosing her words carefully. And said

"I love you too," Marion jumped,

"Emma!"

"Marion! I can talk again!" and they shared a hug.

Her first words. Marion will remember this for the rest of his life.

Then all of a sudden Marion's phone rang. He answered it, and it was Maggie.

"What do you mean? Ok, I guess I will," and he hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"Maggie wants us both in the sky deck, she has something to tell us. Something important."

**The Sky Deck...**

They found Maggie sitting down on a table by herself, with two Empty chairs in front of her. They sat down.

"What's wrong?" Marion asked, but Maggie paid no attention to him, she turned straight to Emma, and looked down.

"The tape showed a lot. And it's not just a spirit we're dealing with."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I should go with you's to the doctor, I already know what he has to say. Marion, you love Emma don't you?"

"Yes why?"

"And Emma, you love Marion right?"

Emma nodded

"Just trust each other. This is reality, and somethings seem impossible, and yet there is always a way for it to be possible."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think it's time to go to the doctor's, and you'll see what I'm talking about. I feel him stronger, and closer. Right now, he has done what he has planned, later he'll be able to feel what he feel...Life."

**Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys. Seriously. Chapter 7 Will be up soon. Thank you my wonderful readers. **


	7. Wake up call

**Here's Chapter 7, here we go again...**

_'on the news..._

_the last two victims are now awake and are well. The oldest, was Emma Tutweiller, who now lost her whole family to the unknown suspect. It was said on the video that was sent by the police, that it might not be a human being. A something, is attached to Emma Tutweiller. What will happen, and will they ever find the missing bodies of the twelve?'_

**The Doctor's...**

"I think you's need to sit down."

"What's going on Dr.?"

"Emma, I have your test results, and you are a positive..."

"On what!" Marion asked

Emma turned to Maggie, and she already knew.

"Emma, your pregnant,"

Marion Fainted.

"Marion?"

And the doctor was surprised.

"Emma, your voice is back, well I didn't expect it to come back so quickly, but ok."

"Never mind that, we need to help Marion." Emma, Maggie and the doctor helped Marion up, and sat him down on a chair. And tried to wake him up.

After a few minutes, they managed to wake him up.

"what happened?"

"You fainted,"

"Marion?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that,it was so unexpected,"

"Doctor, can I have a moment alone with them?"

"Of course,"

"Emma, it's his baby."

"Who's?"

"The spirit's,"

"How's that possible, he's dead."

"He's becoming human, but he's only half, and to be fully human, is to bring another human out in the world. He's using your baby as a portal."

"What!"

"I'm going to call the doctor in, so we can see how far along are you, okay?"

Emma nodded. Maggie ran out to get the doctor,

"Emma?"

"I don't know why this is happening. Why me? First the innocent students, then my poor cats, and then my family. Now this! I'm freakin alone!"

"Emma your not alone, you still have me, remember?"

"You still want to be with me, even though I have a baby in me! I thought you didn't like kids!"

"I'm not letting you go, now that I have you."

Maggie came back with the doctor,

Minutes later, they found out she was two weeks. And they left the doctors, and went straight to the Aqua lounge.

"That's impossible, it hasn't been two weeks!"

"Emma, the baby is developing fast. It may not be nine months, maybe less,"

"What!"

"Let's see five days right? Oh god, it's unanswered. But I think it happened before. It's usually three months. Maybe less."

"Maybe less?"

"I have an idea, I think we should contact him,"

"Wait what?"

"Emma we need to make a deal with him, and he is asking for it."

"Emma, I think we should. Just to make sure he won't harm the baby."

Marion held Emma's hand,

"Your not alone, okay?"

Emma nodded,

"Okay, tonight at seven, but we need more people. Where are the kids?"

"I'll call them."

**Maggie's Cabin 7:00 Pm...**

"Everyone hold hands. We all have to be quiet. Okay?"

Emma, Marion, Bailey, Cody, and Zack nodded.

"Okay close your eyes,everyone, I will try to contact him. And when he's here, Emma talk to him, make a deal with him. Okay,"

Emma nodded

"And whatever you do, don't break the circle."

Maggie closed her eyes, and called out to the spirit, and minutes later, he used Maggie's body to talk.

"Emma!" And everyone jumped, but remembered to hold hands.

"What do you want?"

"A deal,"

"Your name first."

"Samuel. I want a deal."

"What is it?"

"Let the baby live, and I will leave you alone."

"And you'll leave Marion alone too, and my friends."

"I love you Emma, why would you want me to leave you forever?"

"I don't love you back,"

"You don't mean it."

"I do,"

"No!"

"Goodbye Samuel!"

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Name her Sarah,"

"Why?"

"It was my little girl's name,"

And he left Maggie's body.

"Is everyone alright?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'm keeping the baby."

"Emma, you know this baby will take off some of your energy,"

"He said Sarah, it's a girl."

"I know."

Marion and Emma decided to leave, and when they arrived to Marion's cabin, they couldn't say anything. But Marion had some questions, so he used his courage to ask her.

"I think we need a bigger cabin, do you think we should go bigger? Since we need to put the baby when she sleeps, right?"

Emma smiled.

"I guess,"

"let me make some calls, because Maggie did say the baby will come in less then three months,"

"You know you don't have to do this, your not stuck with me like glue you know. You could just throw me out, and let me do the parenting."

"I want to Emma, and I won't let you do it alone. I can promise you that. Plus, I promised your father I'll take care of you."

Then Emma remembered, they're not there with her anymore. Her smile was gone, when she realized that she won't be able to tell her mother or father that they'll be grandparents.

"Emma, they are still with you, in your heart. Ok."

Emma nodded.

"I have a cabin, I have some guys that will help me move the things. It's be fast, since some of the things in here are from the cabin. All we have to do is pack our bags, take my couch, and by some baby clothes."

**Three days later...**

Emma's skin was losing color, and her stomach started to show, the baby was growing faster than they thought.

"It's almost time for the kids to come back. Only five more days."

"Emma don't worry, your not going to work,"

"What do you mean, what if I do?"

"Emma, you can't work, you pregnant."

"I'm strong enough to work, please, just let me work, If I feel sick, I promise I'll call a substitute as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay, but as soon as you feel tired, you sit down, okay?"

"Okay,"

**The Doctor's...**

"Maggie, your friend, talked to me, and now I understand."

"How far along am I?"

"Your...well...Your five months in,"

"Maggie told me it won't be out for at least three months, I only had her In me for less than two weeks!"

"I know, but the good news is, she healthy, and strong. And that's all that matters right?"

Emma nodded.

Emma couldn't believe it, she's five months pregnant. Her baby really is growing fast. She sure looks like she's five months pregnant.

After the doctor's, she decided to visit Emily. Still stiff, ad in a coma.

"Emily, I wish you were awake, I really need someone to talk to, since you also went through what I went through. Your family is still here waiting for you to wake up. You know, I'm sort of happy you made it, at least your still breathing. I don't feel alone anymore, now that I'm here with you. I just hope you wake up soon."

Several Minutes later, Emma decided to go. She said goodbye to Emily, and said goodbye to her Emily's parents. She walked to her new cabin, and saw Marion watching t.v.

"Marion, I went to visit Emily,"

"How is she?"

"She's still the same."

"I hope she makes it,"

"Me too."

"Emma, I think we need to decorate the room now. She's almost coming, and all we did was paint the room pink."

"Where's the crib?"

"Oh it's I the room already,"

"You build it already?"

"Yeah, I just need you to help decide where to put it."

"Okay."

After they put the crib to it's new place, they went shopping for baby clothes. New born clothes, and blankets, diapers, baby bottles, and other things. Since Emma decided to breast feed, they had to buy other things to prepare her for it.

"I think we need a rocking chair, don't you think?"

"I-I don't know,"

"Emma, you need to have a rocking chair for you when your feeding the baby. Or putting her to sleep."

"Marion?"

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Emma,"

It took them two days to put everything together, but it was finally done. Emma went to the doctor's again and found out she was five and a half months pregnant.

Emma had sat down in her new rocking chair, and put her hands on her stomach. And she moved her hands in circles, and was humming a lullaby to little Sarah.

When school started, she was now seven months pregnant. The teachers had come back, and the students had come back. Emma's first day was awkward. The teachers stared at her, and so did the students. They've only been away for two weeks. Class was worse, and even though her stomach was a little small for seven months, she still couldn't hide her pregnancy. Her students stared.

"So Emma, how far along are you? Five months?"

One of the teachers asked.

"Seven months,"

"But that's impossible, I mean we've only been away for two weeks,"

"I know,"

"Are you and Mr. Moseby a couple now, I thought he hated children?"

"I don't know, but yes we are a couple."

"So when's your due date?"

"I don't know?"

"You don't know,"

"It's complicated,"

"Is it Mr. Moseby's?"

"No,"

After the awkward conversation, Emma went to find Marion. She found him reading some papers on his desk.

"Marion?"

"Emma, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just talking to the teachers, they still can't believe that I'm seven months pregnant."

Marion laughed.

"Who cares what they think, okay?"

"Are you bothered by the fact that you have to help me with a baby that isn't yours?"

"Emma, I already told you, I don't mind. Honestly,"

"Are you afraid?"

"What do you mean?"

"we've never been parents, and we don't know what we're doing,"

"No one really does, Emma,"

Two days later, things got interesting. She grew, and now she was told she was eight in a half months. It was twelve O'clock. She was In the middle of teacher her class. She saw London struggle with the question Emma gave her, _Oh what to do with her, _she thought. When Bailey raised her hand to help London, Emma started to feel pain in her stomach.

"Oh god!" and she screamed in pain.

"Oh my god, I think she's having the baby!"

"who?" asked London

"Ms. Tutweiller you idiot!"

"Zack go and tell Mr. Moseby she's having the baby!"

Zack ran as fast as he could to tell Marion, and didn't realize he looked the door from the outside.

Bailey helped Emma walk, and realized that the door was locked.

"Zack! You locked the door!"

But it was to late.

Zack ran to Mr. Moseby and told him that Emma was in labor. They both ran to the classroom, and found the door locked.

"Zack you locked it! We need the keys to open this door!" Mr. Moseby panicked

He could see through the glass doors, that Emma was in pain. Marion told Zack to run to his desk to find the key.

"She's coming!"

"She won't make it, we need to deliver her baby now!" Cody said

"What! Are you crazy!"

"Bailey trust me, I've done it before, I know what I'm doing."

"But we don't have the things to—,"

"We need a pair of scissors, and towel or sweater, for a blanket."

"What about blanky?"

"Ok, get him from my bag."

"Bailey, I need you to put Ms. Tutweiller's head on your knees, since we don't have a pillow."

"Got it,"

"London, hold her hand she needs you too,"

"What!"

"Just do it London!"

"Okay, fine,"

"Okay, Ms. Tutweiller, when I say push, you push, okay?"

Emma nodded.

"Okay she's ready, push Ms. T, push,"

and she pushed.

"Ahh! God this hurts!"

"Okay we're almost there, just a few more. Push!"

"OH GOD! AHH!"

"Last one Ms. T! Push!"

and she pushed. Then Little Sarah was born. And that's when Marion opened the door, with help. They took her and the baby to the S.S hospital to make sure they're both healthy.

Marion waited for the doctor, and the gang was there too. The doctor came back, and told them that they were both ok, and it was safe to have visitors.

When they went in, they found Emma carrying Sarah.

"So her name is Sarah right?"

Emma nodded.

"Cody, Bailey, London, thank you."

"No problem Ms. T,"

"Zack, thanks for running like crazy to get us help."

They all laughed.

"I forgive you's too,"

And the four smiled.

**Well wasn't that interesting. Who knew. Chapter 8 will be up soon. Wow then the last chapter. **

**Thanks for reviewing, and reading. Means a lot to me.**

**-REDMWNL555 ;)**


	8. Happily Never After

**Here's Chapter 8 hope you guy's like it. Here we go...**

Emma finally had her in her arms. She smiled.

She was cute, small, had blonde hair, and rosy cheeks. With her eyes being bright and green. The little thing was innocent. Although...

When she was born, he had come to life once again. He had only one thing in his mind, Emma. His plan has worked, the deal was to let the baby live, and he'll leave her alone, he didn't say he'll leave her alone forever.

He chose a night with a full moon with no clouds. And waited till everyone was asleep. He chose Emma's closest friends, which were Zack, Cody, Bailey, London, Marion, and Maggie. The ones who helped her. And tied them up and took them to the sky deck. Put the rest of the passengers to a deep sleep. And Emma and her baby. They'll be with him soon enough. But first he has to make sure Emma sees them die.

Emma woke up, and was confused at first, she was on the sky deck, in the middle of the floor straight at her, she saw her friends trying to get out of the ropes that held them in place. Her baby was right by the stairs in her little crib.

"What's going on?"

Emma saw a shadow, and it was a man. And he smiled, that evil smile. She knew.

"Samuel?"

"Emma,"

"we made a deal, you said—,"

"I said I will leave you alone. I didn't say I will leave you forever."

"You monster!"

"Emma, please, not in front of our child. She's beautiful isn't she,"

"Please, don't hurt them. Don't hurt Sarah."

"I won't hurt our child. But them, they have to go. I want to be just the three of us. A family of three."

"Is that why you killed my FAMILY! What is wrong with you, why are you doing this? What happened to you?"

He laughed

"You really want to know?"

Emma nodded

"It was 1991. I was in this gang, and I was framed! They said I told them their secrets to other gangs. Called me a trader. They took me to the abandoned factory, and beat me to death. The day I died, was the day of my daughter's birthday. Her mother gave me only one chance to see her, and they took that chance away from me. I never saw her, because I was trapped in the place. When I felt something pulling me to the oijee board, I saw you."

"Why aren't you taking a chance to see your daughter?"

"She died in 2002. She was sick. Mental. So she killed herself."

"This won't change between you and me."

"Emma,"

"No!"

"Emma I love you. We can be together. We can be a family, isn't that something you wanted?"

"Not with you! I don't love you!"

"You don't mean that Emma,"

"I do!"

"Emma, your getting me angry!"

Emma got up, and walked to him, and slapped him.

"Get angry then!"

And her slapped her back. And she fell.

"If you don't love me, I guess I'll take Sarah with me, you useless human!"

"No!" When he turned to get Sarah, she jumped on top of him and slammed him into the floor. And he fought too.

"Get off of me Emma!"

And he pushed her off which caused her to hit her head and was unconscious.

"God, she's strong."

"Hey!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the know it all Margaret."

"You leave them alone."

"How did you get out of the—,"

"It's over for you Samuel! And you know it."

"Shut up!"

Maggie ran to him, and didn't notice Samuel taking out a knife, and stabbed her. And she fell to the ground.

Samuel dropped the knife, and went to get Sarah.

Emma opened her eyes, and saw Samuel getting Sarah, she saw the knife next to her, picked it up, and stabbed him in the back, multiple times. He screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, he he was now laying on his back, looking straight at Emma, and smiled.

Emma remembered what Maggie told her. Right when Sarah was born.

_'Emma, when he's human, that means he used all his energy too be alive again. He'll be a mortal. He can die. And his spirit will be trapped in another dimension."_

_'What will happen to the children, the ones who died in the factory?'_

_'They will be set free, and so will your family,'_

_'will he know that he'll be mortal?' Maggie smiled._

_'No.' _

"You know you can't kill me, I'm a powerful man."

"Powerful enough to become mortal. You won't have another chance!" and finally stabbed him in the heart. He was finally gone.

She ran to Maggie, she was still breathing.

"Emma, Sarah will do many great things when she's older. She will grow like the rest of us. She will be smart and wise, at a young age. Be a good mother. Don't worry about me, I have many people waiting for me in heaven."

"Maggie!" and then she was gone. Maggie didn't breath anymore.

Emma realized her friends were still tied up, and untied them.

After that she ran to her baby girl to make sure she was alright. And she was. She picked up her little girl, and smiled.

"Sarah," she whispered.

The next day, they said their goodbyes to Maggie. Who was now in a coffin, on her way to her hometown, where her funeral will be. They all went to her funeral. Met her family. Bailey had little Sarah with her, as Emma said goodbye to her friend.

Marion was with her, holding her hand, and she put her head on his shoulder, and cried again.

Zack, London, and Cody were sitting on the last row,

"I guess nobody remembers what happened yesterday?"

"They were all asleep Zack," Cody rolled his eyes

"Why is Maggie sleeping like that?"

Zack and Cody couldn't tell her why, so they played along.

"She was really tired from all the things that happened, so she's sleeping," Cody told her

"Oh, ok."

One last funeral, Emma hoped.

**Sorry it's short, but the last chapter will be up soon. I really had fun writing this for you's. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. **

**-REDMWNL555**


	9. Finally happy

**OMG, Last chapter, lol. Anyway here we go...**

It was a normal day, and Emma felt safe, for the first time. She was staring at the sunset, with Marion right next to her, and little Sarah in her arms. She can feel the wind blowing, and it felt great, like a fresh new start has come. Though she wished they were still there. She was still thinking of them.

Emma was still thinking about her family, and the students. But she remembered what Maggie said before she died.

"They're free," she said to Marion.

"Who?"

"The ones who died because of him. My family is free too,"

"Because of you Emma, you freed them."

Emma smiled, carrying Sarah, Marion next to him.

"Emma, what will you tell her when she asks who her father is?"

"I-I don't know,"

"what if I can be her father?"

Emma smiled

"You want to be Sarah's—,"

"Of course I do. And I promise to take care of both of you's. For the rest of my life."

Then he took out a blue velvet box out of his pocket, and kneeled down on one knee, opened the box, and there, was a ring so beautiful, Emma couldn't believe it.

"Will you marry me?"

and she cried, trying not to drop little Sarah.

"Yes," she finally said. He took out the ring from the box and put it on Emma's left marriage finger.

And they kissed. With little Sarah in the middle.

"I promise, I will love you both"

"I love you, Marion."

"I love you too, Emma,"

He finally proposed, and to both of them, it was the perfect time. When they were both happy. When they were both sure they are ready for a new beginning.

**Wedding day...**

Little Sarah was now six months old, wearing her little dress, she, London, and Bailey were bridesmaid.

Bailey being the maid of honor.

Emma was in her room, getting ready with her hair and make-up.

The dress she was wearing was Vera Wang, everyone agreed she looked beautiful in it. It was a simple dress, and that was how she wanted it to look like.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, and couldn't believe she was standing there wearing a dress. But thought of her family. They're not there to congratulate her on her big day. Her mother dreamed of this day, that's the dream they both shared. Her big wedding day.

But she feels her mother there. She feels them all.

When they called to her, if she was ready, she nodded, and prepared herself.

She had something old, something borrowed and something blue. For old, she had her grandmother's necklace on, something borrowed, was Bailey's bracelet. And something blue, was a little clip she had on her hair. She was ready.

When the music started, she walked. On the bride's side, she had her students, and some of her friends. Emily Ross, was there too, who woke up a day after Maggie's funeral. Her family was there too. She saw Marion's mother, and she was with happy tears.

She loves Emma like a daughter. Then she turned to Marion, the one looking at her, like she's the only one there. Like he was looking at a beautiful angel.

He just couldn't believe she was finally his. And he smiled.

When they said 'I do' and was told to kiss the bride, they kissed. And everyone cheered.

During the party, Emma and Emily talked, and both agreed that it never happened. Both knowing that it'll ruin the perfect day, and they hugged.

Emily and her family were close to Emma, and included her in the family, since Emily told her family that it was Emma who saved her. Emma remembered the day Emily woke up.

Her parents were so happy.

Emma looked around the room, and realized she does have a family. She laughed when she saw her mother-in-law with little Sarah, trying to teach her how to say Grandma.

Then she found Marion next to her, and took her hand and lead her to the dance floor, and they danced.

When the day was over, they went to their cabin. Both agreed they didn't want a honeymoon, since they've already been around the world, so instead, they decided to stay in the ship, without working for a week.

"She's already trying to crawl." Marion said

"I know, Maggie did say she'll be a fast learner."

"Sarah Margaret Moseby. Maggie you'd would be happy calling her that."

"I know, I still can't believe it. I think she knew."

"You think?"

"Yes, she probably knew she was going to die."

"and she knew you would want to use her name for Sarah's middle name?"

"Yup,"

Marion laughed.

"She was a very weird woman,"

"You can say that again."

"Mamma! Dadda!" they both gasped.

"She's only—,"

"I know! Maggie was wrong again," Emma said.

And little Sarah smiled.

"I know."

It was finally time for Emma and Marion to work, Marion decided to have little Sarah with him, and she wasn't a bother. And after Emma's time of teaching was done, she would pick her up.

"Ms. T?"

"yes Bailey?"

"How's Sarah?"

"she's good, smarter than I thought."

"How so?"

"Well she spelled mommy yesterday with her alphabet blocks."

"Wow! She could do that!"

"apparently," she laughed,

"It's time for me to pick her up, you want to see her?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I'll take her to the sky deck after I change her, will you be there?"

"Yeah, okay,"

After Emma changed Sarah, she went to the sky deck, to find Bailey in the smoothie stand, with Zack, Cody, and London.

"Hey guys,"

"Ms. T! Sarah, hey little one!" Bailey said,

Sarah giggled,

"Aw, she's so adorable Ms. T!"

"Thank you Bailey,"

"Yeah she's the most beautiful baby I have ever seen!" Cody said

Bailey started to play peek-a-boo with little Sarah, and she laughed.

"Hey Sarah, you want a slice of my pizza?"

"Zack! She can't eat pizza, she doesn't even have teeth!" Cody rolled his eyes.

Emma laughed.

"She's already learning how to crawl,"

"Wow, with her small feet," Zack laughs

"yeah, I know, she's so small, but very smart. I wonder how she'll be when she's older?"

They laugh.

"Bah bah," Sarah said, and they laughed again.

"Ms. Tutweiller?"

"Yes London?"

"Will Maggie come back,"

"Um, Well...She's sleeping, she needs—,"

"You's don't have to lie, I already know what happened,"

"She's in a better place London, and that's the truth, Okay?"

"Okay,"

"Can I carry her?"

"Sure Bailey, just be careful,she loves to pull hair."

Bailey laughed.

"i will," Emma gave Sarah to Bailey, and Sarah giggled.

"Hey, she likes me,"

"She does,"

"She's so light," Bailey laughed.

"Yeah, she is, I promise, I do feed her."

"Sarah Margaret Moseby," Emma whispered.

It was time for everyone to sleep, and Emma and Marion both looked at their little girl sleeping peacefully, and they smiled.

"You know, I think it's time for little Sarah to have a little sibling, don't you?"

"well that would be perfect. We should plan on that,"

"Marion, I don't think we don't have to, because, I'm already carrying her little sibling."

"what! Are you serious!"

Emma nodded, and Marion took her in his arms, and kissed her. This was a new beginning, for both of them. And Sarah.

**Thank you's all for reading, I had fun writing this, thanks for the support, right now, I have a huge smile, with a pretend gold sticker on my forehead. ;) Till next time.**

**-REDMWNL555**


End file.
